


Diapason

by Aqualianbird



Category: Saint Seiya, cdz - Fandom, les chevaliers du zodiaque
Genre: Amitié, Developing Friendships, Friendship, Gen, musique
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 10:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18386771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqualianbird/pseuds/Aqualianbird
Summary: De quoi peuvent bien discuter deux des personages les plus asociables de l'univers du zodiaque livrés à eux-mêmes autour d'une bière ? Comedie ou monologues tragiques ? La conversation pourrait vous surprendre ...





	Diapason

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tuning Fork](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18386393) by [Aqualianbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqualianbird/pseuds/Aqualianbird). 



> Ce texte avait été écrit à l'origine pour le "Saint Ffic Fest" organisée par une amie sur tumblr (pour les intérésés vous pouvez encore trouver beaucoup de suberbes écrits sur http://saint-ffic-fest-blog.tumblr.com), aussi je maintient la tradition de publier le prompt reçu en introduction :
> 
> Personnages : Mime et Fenrir  
> Scène : La foret  
> Instrument : Le chant  
> Élément Musical : Wardruna ou Apocalyptica
> 
> Le thème du Fest était “Musique”, aussi je m'étais efforcée d’inclure l’élément au maximum dans le récit.  
> Pour ce faire je vous invite à prendre part à une experience : certains passage ont été travaillés afin d'être lut en écoutant le musique que vous allez trouver dans les liens.  
> Lorsque deux paragraphes sont séparés par *** cela signifie que je vous encourage à arrêter la lecture un moment pour écouter la fin du morceau en imaginant Mime le jouant, et si une phrase se termine par --- d’arrêter le morceau complètement.  
> Bien sûr, le texte peut se lire sans musique aussi :)

La fourrure était douce et chaleureuse, contrastant avec l'air froid mordant ses doigts à chaque fois qu'il écartait une mèche de cheveux de son visage. La neige tombait doucement autour d'eux, en filaments clairsemés, mais constants; et pourtant, pas un seul flocon n'avait encore atteint le corps du loup. Pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, l'esprit du jeune homme était hanté par [cette mélodie](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lLNEPzUDXp0&feature=youtu.be&t=1m26s) en particulier. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il avait été entrain d'écouter du Wardruna lorsque son compagnon d'armes avait frappé à sa porte, ou peut-être était-ce parce que le motif mélancolique semblait se refléter dans la neige tombante. De temps à autre, le souffle du vent parvenait à se faufiler entre les arbres, faisant trembler la lanterne que tenait Fenrir. Plus déroutants, toutefois, étaient les nombreux yeux s'illuminant dans le noir en réponse aux oscillations de la lampe. Ce n'était pas chose facile de concentrer entouré de tant de juges ...  
Heureusement, Mime avait un bon aperçu de la situation à présent : l'animal étendu à ses pieds avait seulement besoin de quelques soins élémentaires. Le jeune homme s'empara de sa sacoche; il allait avoir besoin d'alcool et d'un petit quelque chose pour renforcer le système immunitaire de la bête afin de l'aider à combattre une légère infection. Il lui caressa le col, soucieux de garder la louve dans son état de transe, avant de désinfecter ses plaies. ---  
Mécontent d'observer son frère d'armes appliquer des onguents sur un membre de sa meute en silence, le jeune chef prit la parole :  
\- Alors. Tu vas la refaire tout bien ... n'est ce pas ?  
\- Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas vétérinaire, Fenrir, déclara Mime. Si tu voulais être rassuré, tu aurais dû faire appel à un.  
\- Oh ça va ... T'es quand même bon dans le genre !  
\- Cela ne vaut pas le savoir d'un professionnel. Tu es juste chanceux que ce soit bénin.  
\- Mais j'te l'ai déjà dit : il est hors de question que je demande d' l'aide à un humain. Plus-ja-mais. C'est pas comme s'ils étaient fiable de toute façon ...  
Il n'en fallait pas plus pour encourager le jeune meneur à élaborer sa pensée :  
\- Un vétérinaire humain pourrait essayer de faire des expériences sur elle ou comme ça ! Les humains n'ont vraiment aucun respect pour les animaux et la nature en général.  
\- Je suis un "humain" ...  
\- Tu ... Ben ... Oui. T'es humain. Mais toi, ça va : tu es un humain passable. Tu te comportes bien avec les animaux. P'is, la manière que tu l'as calmé avec la musique ... enfin, je veux dire, personne d'autre ne sait faire ça. Je suis certain qu'elle est aussi détendue que possible et qu'elle ne souffre pas trop là maintenant ...  
Mime pesa les mots choisis par son camarade; tout comme les loups rôdant à l’extérieur du cercle illuminé par la lampe, Fenrir avait un instinct très protecteur envers sa meute - et apparemment, la force du désespoir n'avait pas été l'unique à l'œuvre derrière sa venue aux portes du musicien.  
\- Quand bien même, finit-il par répondre. Ce n'est pas dans mes fonctions. Tu ne peux pas débarquer chez moi comme ça sans prévenir.  
\- Mais, j'ai frappé avant d'entrer, et j'ai dit le mot magique ? Thor m'a dit qu'il fallait faire comme ça.Le jeune homme marqua une pause.  
\- Thor ?  
La majorité des Guerriers d'Odin s’étaient à peine rencontrés avant la bataille contre les Chevaliers d’Athéna. Qui plus est, Mime n'avait absolument pas cherché à garder le contact avec ses camarades d'armes dans cette seconde vie qu'Odin leur avait octroyés. Aussi, il ne fit pas le lien avec le guerrier géant de Phecda de suite, leur Dieu du Tonnerre semblant être l'association d’idées la plus évidente.  
\- Ben oui, lui. Il connaît les manières des humains, n'est ce pas ?  
Le jeune homme se demanda si Fenrir connaissait la mythologie de son propre pays.  
\- Tu veux donc dire, que tu as suivi les conseils d'un de ces humains peu fiables, brutaux et sanguinaires ?  
Son camarade rougit.  
\- J'ai jamais dit ça ! Et en plus il est à moitié géant, donc pas très humain non plus ... Il est donc à moitié fiable ! Conclut Fenrir en relevant son menton.  
\- Contrairement à moi, qui est zéro pour cent fiable, et à qui tu fais pourtant appel pour soigner ta famille. Je me demande vraiment ce que "à moitié fiable" veut dire ...Fenrir bombarda le rouquin de neige.  
\- Tais-toi, tête de nœud !

Bien entendu, il en fallait bien plus pour ébranler ne serait ce qu'un peu l'impassibilité du musicien, et c’était sans compter sur son investissement dans une tâche très importante.  
\- Doucement : tu pourrais la stresser. Ce n'est pas bon, le réveil brutal, après une transe ...  
Le jeune meneur s'arrêta immédiatement; Mime, quant-à-lui, s'empara d'un petit tambour, sur les côtés duquel il entreprit de construire un [rythme doux](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_tGNtwGsML8).  
Afin d'assurer le réveil paisible de la louve, le jeune homme décida de jouer le même morceau que celui utilisé lors de la mise en transe plus tôt dans la soirée; une autre chanson de Wardruna, choisie en accord avec son tout dernier béguin musical.  
En règle générale, tout homme sensé devrait s'abstenir d'interpréter seul des morceaux à l'instrumentation si riche. Mais le guerrier de Benetnach avait quelques atouts dans des manches que le commun des mortels n'avait même pas conscience d'avoir. Aussi, il maintint la cadence, confiant, enrichissant son rythme de base avec une cadence tout aussi douce frappée à la membrane, rappelant l'introduction originale de la chanson. Le musicien porta une attention toute spéciale à la louve couchée à ses pieds, pour le moment toujours prisonnière des bras de Morphée. La neige continuait de tomber autour d'eux, gardant sa sérénité, tandis que Fenrir s'asseyait à proximité, scrutant de ses yeux grand ouverts les moindres geste de son camarade (tout comme la première fois que Mime avait joué de sa lyre cette soirée). Cependant, petit à petit, tandis qu'il s’immergeait dans son jeu, le rouquin perdit conscience de tout ce qui se passait au delà de son voisinage immédiat, du vent qui berçait les quelques branches des arbres gelées aux loups bordant le petit cercle formé par la lumière de la lanterne.  
Lorsqu'il se sentit connecté à sa "patiente", le jeune homme utilisa ses années d'entraînement rigoureux d'une manière que son père et ses compagnons d'entraînement aurait certainement condamné : il maintint la cadence de la percussion à l'aide de pressions sur la membrane qu'il initia régulièrement - avec son cosmos. Et étant donné qu'il utilisait l'air comme outil pour interagir avec la membrane du tambour au lieu de ses bras, rien n’empêchait les mains du musicien de jouer la mélodie du violon sur la lyre. C'était un tour que Mime employait souvent pour s'accompagner à la harpe et autres instruments.Le jeune homme se concentra une nouvelle fois sur la louve. Si la première fois il avait accentué les aspects rythmiques et répétitifs du morceau afin de guider son public vers l’état de transe, le rouquin comptait à présent jouer sur sa texture et son dynamisme, afin de graduellement reconnecter sa patiente à son environnement. Ce fut avec grand plaisir qu'il remarqua que l’animal réagissait déjà au son de sa lyre.

Cependant, le plus difficile restait à venir.

Jouer de la lyre et du tambour, ça, le jeune homme pouvait le faire les yeux fermés.

Mais bientôt, il allait devoir aussi chanter.

Non pas que les paroles de Solringen étaient particulièrement difficiles à mémoriser; la chanson était en grande partie composée des deux même vers répétés en canon par le chœur et le soliste. Ce qui ne voulait absolument pas dire que l'interprétation de ce morceau devait être considéré comme triviale, loin de la : nombreux sont ceux qui qualifierait l'acte de répartition de l'attention sur trois tâches différentes -dont une impliquant l'usage du cosmos, qui plus est- comme d’extrêmement audacieux. Non, la source des angoisses du musicien se trouvait ailleurs : peu importait qu'il connût les paroles par chœur, qu'il chantât dans la langue de son choix ou que chacune de ses notes fût juste; peu importait qu'il pût puiser dans ses nombreuses années d'expérience musicale, il lui manquerait toujours cet élément crucial au succès des chanteurs. Selon lui, Mime avait le timbre de voix le plus laid, le plus monotone et fastidieux jamais entendu sur terre.

Le jeune homme secoua sa tête. Comme tout bon musicien, il persista malgré ses doutes. Il essaya d'accentuer encore plus de sa cadence afin de compenser sa voix monotone, le tout sans oublier d'exécuter le crescendo le plus doux dont il était capable; il voulait que tout soit mené de manière parfaite à une apogée.

Lorsqu'il sentit que la conscience du loup fut pleinement éveillée, Mime s'arrêta net. Un silence total régna sur la clairière. Ni même le vent ne se faisait entendre, et il sembla que la neige avait cessé de tomber. Ce fut comme si même les arbres avaient prêté leur attention au musicien pendent tout ce temps ...

L'instant d’après, Mime entonna la glorieuse conclusion de la chanson. Sans aucun doute, c’était les mesures du morceau les plus exigeantes à interpréter, d'autan plus qu'il jouait seul. Avec la lyre, il fusionnait les parties du violon et des sopranos tandis qu'il récitait les paroles du chœur d'homme aussi fort que le bon goût le permettait, le tout sans négliger la cadence sur le tambour. Cette union exigeait une quantité de concentration immense : c'était à peine si le jeune homme eut conscience de la présence de quoi que ce soit d'autre que ses instruments. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de manquer une seule note.Heureusement, cette phrase était intense mais courte; bientôt, Mime retrouva la construction de départ du morceau. S'il ne pouvait pas encore reprendre son souffle de manière littérale, il lui était rassurant d'interpréter ces mesures familières où le chœur de sopranos dialoguait avec le soliste, s'échangeant les mêmes vers sur l'été, le cercle du soleil et le chant du coq.  
L'interprétation du morceau étant devenue moins exigeante en concentration, le jeune homme se rappela de contrôler l'état de sa "patiente", à présent complètement éveillée. À sa grande surprise, il trouva la louve toujours couchée à ses genoux en dépit de son autonomie regagné : elle n'avait pas bougé plus qu'il ne lui eût été nécessaire afin de voire le musicien jouer. Mime sourit. Le rouquin se prépara ensuite à jouer les dernières mesures du morceau, qu'il comptait interpréter exactement comme sur l'enregistrement officiel : d'abord, il arrêterait son tambour et sa lyre, enchaînant avec un decrescendo diffusant les deux derniers vers de la chanson.

***

Le silence retomba peu à peu sur la clairière. Peu à peu, Mime reprit conscience de ce qui l'entourait : la neige qui tombait sereinement, son camarade assis à sa droite, les autres loups qui s'étaient rapproché durant son récital, les arbres bercés par le vent, la chouette qui hululait au loin ...  
Jusqu'à ce qu'une petite voix rapatria son attention à la clairière :  
\- Est-ce que tu pourrais jouer ça encore une fois ? S'il te plaît ?  
Les joues du jeune meneur se teintèrent de rose.  
\- Les autres semblent adorer ça mais je suis le seul à pouvoir demander ...  
Fenrir se gratta l'arrière du crâne et changea de position. Mime, lui, n'arrivait pas à déterminer si cette soudaine requête le surprenait ou pas. Mais au final, un sentiment unique éclipsa tous les autres : la curiosité. Après tout, le jeune homme avait toujours eu soif de savoir et en particulier dans le domaine de la psychologie du vivant.  
\- Seulement si tu m'expliques les vraies causes de ta sympathie pour Thor.  
Son camarade bouda. Mime fixa son regard sur la mèche couvrant l'arête du nez du guerrier tandis que ce dernier restait immobile, le regard noir et les bras et les jambes croisées. Longtemps, le rouquin pensa que Fenrir n'allait pas céder et que par conséquent il serait bientôt de retour chez lui - une pensée qui ne lui déplaisait pas non plus.  
\- C'est un humain bien, o.k ? On dirait que c'est rare, mais que ça existe après tout. Ou peut être c'est parce qu'il est à moitié géant. Mais bon alors il est loyal, mais aussi un très bon chasseur. Donc dès fois, quand j'en ai vraiment vraiment besoin, je lui demande un peu d'aide. C'est pour la meute. Ça arrive que des périodes de chasse sont moins bonnes que les autres, mais quand trop de nourriture manque ... Enfin donc lui il fait toujours de son mieux pour aider et ne demande jamais rien en retour. Ce qui fait de lui un humain très bien. Pas un égoïste ou un cupide. Alors, tu vas jouer maintenant ?  
Le jeune homme cacha son amusement en ajustant la position de son petit tambour.  
\- Et si je jouais quelque chose d'autre ? Il se pourrait que cette chanson te plaise aussi : c'est du même groupe. Elle s'appelle [Pertho](https://youtu.be/jOkqJ92ETg0?t=22s), et elle décrit un festin de nains.

Mime chassa encore une fois son éternel mécontentement face à ses capacités vocales et s'efforça à imiter de son mieux le timbre de voix qu'il aimait tant chez son idole. La clairière aida le musicien à reproduire l'atmosphère de la pièce grâce au petit écho avec lequel elle rendait le son de sa voix et de son tambour. Bien entendu, malgré son habilité, Mime ne pouvait remplacer un chœur entier à lui tout seul; aussi le jeune homme chanta les refrains un octave plus bas que le reste de la chanson pour compenser l'absence de vocalistes supplémentaires.

Lors du second couplet, Mime déplaça sa main gauche de la percussion vers la lyre, faisant usage de son atout pour maintenir la cadence. Ledit couplet étant relativement court, il se retrouva très vite à chanter le refrain, cette fois-ci en s'accompagnant à la lyre. La mélodie était plutôt simple, mais là encore le défi résidait dans la quantité de concentration requise pour jouer harmonieusement les trois partitions différentes en même temps.  
Si Mime avait tenu à jouer ce morceau en particulier, c'était parce que, contrairement à celui demandé, il se composait d'un solo à la lyre - l'occasion pour lui de briller. Étant dans sa zone de prédilection, le jeune homme pouvait faire usage de toute la subtilité et nuances dont son talent était capable.

Le reste de la meute de rapprocha encore plus, comme hypnotisée par le virtuose. Quelques loup se couchèrent sur la neige tout près du musicien. Ce que Mime aimait le plus, c'était la manière dont certains penchaient leurs têtes ou remuaient leur oreilles en guise de réaction à sa performance; le jeune homme aimait à penser qu'il avait passé suffisamment de temps entouré d'animaux pour savoir que ces loups appréciait son rendu. Fenrir, lui, l'observait avec une fascination si intense et candide que le musicien ne pouvait trouver de comparaison qu'avec les comportements observées uniquement chez les plus jeunes enfants jusqu'à ce jour ...

***

Le morceau était plutôt court. Aussi, dès que le dernier accord eut finit de résonner, Fenrir réclama :  
\- Encore !  
\- Ho la, pas si vite : ce n'est pas un concert non plus.  
\- Oui mais ... S'teu plaaît ?  
Avec sa tête penchée, ses jambes enlacées dans ses bras et son regard limpide plongeant droit dans les yeux de son interlocuteur, le jeune meneur pouvait prétendre, en toute sincérité, à la maîtrise du regard de chien battu.  
\- Oh mais c'est vrai ! Fenrir se redressa brusquement. Je suis celui qui a une dette envers toi. Mais donc attend, peut-être que ça va aider ...  
\- Qu'es ce qui va aider ? Demanda Mime, perplexe.  
Mais le guerrier de l'Aliot disparut entre les arbres. Il ne revint que quelque minutes plus tard avec une sorte de boîte en plastique.  
\- Alors, tu peux bien sûre me demander n'importe quelle faveur -il expliqua en amorçant un freinage brutal dans la neige.- Mais entre temps, laisse-moi te montrer un peu d'hospitalité ! Tiens, c'est un goûter royal ça !  
Fenrir présenta fièrement un morceau de viande crue. Un poil plus large que sa main, d'une couleur semblable à du vin rouge et d'une forme que le musicien qualifierait "d'indescriptible", la chose sembla capter l'intérêt du reste de la meute tandis qu'elle mettait l'impassibilité de Mime à rude épreuve. Le rouquin ne voulait pas savoir en quoi ce morceau était "royal"; il pensait que si la chose ne dégoulinait pas de sang, c'était uniquement parce que le fluide avait gelé.  
\- Je n'ai pas faim, merci, finit-il par articuler en essayant de contrôler son dégoût.  
\- Oh ... euu oui, ça arrive. Je devrais avoir quelque chose pour l'hospitalité qui ne soit pas du manger ... Ah trouvé ! Thor m'as donné ça la dernière fois.  
Le jeune meneur tenait deux bouteilles de bière à présent.  
\- C'est bon pour l'hospitalité, ça, hein ?  
Mime examina les bouteilles : l'étiquette trahissait leur origine exceptionnelle. Après la première expérience, des biens acquis auprès de l'une des meilleures brasseries d'Asgard était la dernière chose qu'il s'attendait à voire sortit de cette boîte ...  
\- En effet, c'est plus qu'acceptable.  
Le jeune homme ouvrit les deux bouteilles pour réduire le risque de rentrer chez lui les vêtements imbibés de bière.  
\- Tu dois vraiment passer beaucoup de temps avec Thor, observa-t-il.  
\- J'ai pas dit ça ! Arrête de faire ça !!  
\- Eh bien, tu n'arrêtes pas de parler de lui. Par ailleurs, ce sont deux bière de haute qualité : soit vous passez beaucoup de temps ensemble, soit Thor est d'une générosité hors du commun ... ou juste vraiment naïf.  
\- Mais ! J'te l'ai dit : c'est un humain vraiment bien. Pas comme toi apparemment, Fenrir bouda.  
Le rouquin retint un sourire narquois.  
\- J'ai perdu mon statut d'humain "passable" ?  
\- Oui. Je pensais que tu en étais un, mais tu n'arrêtes pas d'être méchant.  
\- Ah, vraiment ?  
\- Ouais. Tu fais ...Fenrir s’arrêta net.- Tu n'arrêtes pas de ... Quand tu parles de ...  
Tandis que sa frustration s’intensifiait, une curieuse grimace grandit sur le visage de Fenrir, rappelant chaque seconde un peu plus le grognement d'un chien.  
\- Tu aaaaaas ...Il était clair qu'il avait du mal à exprimer verbalement ses pensées.- J'ai blessé un membre de ta meute ?  
\- Quoi ?! Non ... - il vérifia rapidement l'état de ses compagnons- Non, ce n'est pas ça.  
\- Je t'ai insulté ?  
\- Euu ...non. Pas vraiment ça non ...  
\- Hmm ... Qu'ai-je donc bien pu faire ? Demanda le jeune homme feignant la concentration.  
\- C'est pas aussi grave que comme dans les exemples que tu as donné. Mais tu as été très embêtant ! Tu n'arrête pas de dire des trucs que j'ai pas dit comme si c'était la vérité !  
\- Me suis-je trompé quelque part ?  
Le jeune meneur bouda encore une fois.  
\- Eh bien ... non ... Mais - Oh, mais tu vois ? Tu l'as encore fait ! Arrêté d'être embêtant !  
Mime gloussa.  
\- Ça s'appelle taquiner. C'est ce que je faisais : je te taquinais. Je t'embête un peu en exposant de vérités que tu voudrais garder cachées.  
Fenrir pondéra cette déclaration.  
\- Ouais ... Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Tu vas arrêter ou pas ?  
\- Pourquoi cherches-tu à cacher ces choses ?  
Cette fois, au lieu d'afficher ses habituels signes d'agacement, le guerrier de l'Aliot se contenta de lancer un regard noir à son invité.  
\- Je crois que je comprends ... Tu sais les réponses, mais tu aimes à voire les autres devenir embrassés ... C'est très humain comme comportement de ta part, conclut-il en plissant les yeux.  
Le musicien de son côté, eut un sourire narquois; en effet, il prenait beaucoup de plaisir à observer les réactions de son camarade.  
\- En partie oui ... mais derrière tout ça, je cherche également la réponse à une question légitime : pourquoi l'humanité ment-elle autant ?  
Mime caressa la louve couchée à ses pieds.  
\- Les liens, les relations humaines, on en trouve de toutes les formes et les couleurs. De plus, chaque individu devrait avoir le droit à une vie privée, ainsi qu'un contrôle absolu en ce qui concerne l'établissement de leur limites personnelles, faisant toute tentative de réponse complète à cette question une tâche herculéenne. Mais je crois sincèrement que nous gagnerions tous beaucoup à êtres en général plus honnêtes les uns avec les autres. Et avec soi-même.  
Le jeune homme avait des années de réflexion prêtes à partager en la matière. Cependant, entre le torrent de mots essayant de franchir le barrage de ses dents en même temps et les souvenirs encore frais de sa bataille contre le Chevalier du Phoenix, Mime resta silencieux. Le sujet avait gagné une dimension en plus depuis lors, se forgeant douloureusement un espace supplémentaire dans l'esprit du musicien.  
Fenrir, de son côté, n'était pas troublé par les réflexions qui hantaient l'esprit de son camarade :  
\- Ouais, les humains sont tous des hypocrites, répondit-il. Je n'ai pas tout compris de ce que tu as dit, mais oui je savais ça depuis que j'ai sept ans. Tu ne devrais pas embêter les autres parce que tu es lent à comprendre quelque chose.  
Le rouquin retrouvea tout de suite son sourire narquois :  
\- Même si ça embête les mauvais humains ?  
La question provoqua une nouvelle grimace sur les lèvres de Fenrir.  
\- Oui, même. Et puis t'es intelligent. Je suis sûr que tu sais les réponses à tes questions. Donc tu devrais arrêter. C'est mieux de jouer de la musique à la place !  
Le jeune meneur retrouva un peu de son enthousiasme précédent, espérant visiblement entendre une autre chanson.  
\- Tu veux vraiment écouter de la musique jouée par une mauvaise personne comme moi ?  
Fenrir prit le temps de réfléchir à sa réponse.  
\- Eh bien ... Si t'arrêtes vraiment d'être méchant ... S'te plaît ? Le guerrier sourit.  
Mime haussa les sourcils.  
En voilà un qui ne s'adonne pas à la pratique du léchage de bottes ...  
\- Je vais arrêter de te taquiner oui ... pour le moment. Mais qu'on se comprenne bien : je ne suis pas un membre de ta meute. Je ne vais pas suivre tes directives juste parce que. Est-ce suffisamment clair ?  
Fenrir se dota de son expression la plus sérieuse et hocha la tête.  
\- Nous- oui oui, tu es un visiteur. Et c'est tout !  
\- Bien.

Le jeune homme caressa sa percussion du bout des doigts, essayant de choisir son prochain morceau. Sur le moment, [la mélodie qui hantait son esprit](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lLNEPzUDXp0) s'imposa comme choix évident; pourtant, malgré son désir d'entendre la chanson, Mime s'en refusa le jeu : s'il pouvait faire usage de son cosmos pour donner une cadence sans toucher au tambour, la liste d'instruments sur lesquels cette technique fonctionnait était très courte. De plus, contrairement aux morceaux interprétés précédemment, Mannar-Liv se caractérisait par une harmonie complexe ainsi que par la richesse de sa texture, obtenues grâce à l'usage de divers instruments et la polyphonie de leur partitions respectives. Aussi, même si le musicien avait pu maîtriser les instruments de son choix avec son cosmos, toute combinaison avec la lyre reviendrait à essayer d'écrire avec les deux mains en même temps. Et si par miracle il eut réussit a surmonter cet obstacle, il lui semblait impossible d'interpréter fidèlement ce morceau avec moins de quatre instruments de toute façon, et en particulier sans le timbre si caractéristique du violon (aussi fort qu'il soit, un cosmos ne pourrait jamais transformer le son d'un instrument en celui d'un autre).  
Son morceau préféré écarté, le choix de sa prochaine pièce ne se fit que plus coriace : que pouvait-il bien jouer à présent? Le jeune homme aimait chacune des chansons de Wardruna; cependant, les morceaux qu'il était capable d’interpréter pouvaient se compter sur les doigts d'une seule main - ou pour être plus précis, il s'agissait des morceaux qu'il était capable d’interpréter seul.

Mime jeta un regard furtif à son compagnon d'armes : Fenrir ne montrait aucun signe d'impatience, mais son regard trahissait les attentes du guerrier d'Aliot. Le musicien s’étonna une nouvelle fois de l'intensité de son enthousiasme : il lui rappelait la fois où, avec ses camarades du conservatoire, ils s’étaient déguisés en lutins pour accompagner en musique l'acteur du Père Noël sur la place du village.  
Cette innocence dans le regard d'un guerrier dans la vingtaine semblait s'expliquer naturellement par le fait que Fenrir s’était isolé du monde des hommes depuis son plus jeune âge; il n'avait pas subi les mêmes épreuves que la plupart des jeunes gens de son âge. Aux yeux de Mime, le jeune meneur incarnait la preuve que les sociétés humaines étaient corrompues par le nombre trop important d'hommes égoïstes, cupides et avide de pouvoir qui faisaient de chaque enfant un adulte méfiant, fermé, tout aussi avide de pouvoir et malhonnête; un cercle vicieux qui brisait chaque esprit jusqu’à lui donner la docilité et la forme du moule. Par ailleurs, la majorité des animaux vivant avec les hommes - notamment les chiens- ne montraient aucun des signes de la corruption morale observées chez leurs "maîtres". Ces derniers pouvaient argumenter autant qu'ils le souhaitaient que c’était dû à leur "intelligence inférieure", Mime ne démordrait jamais de sa version des faits : la seule différence entre un animal et un enfant apprenant à vivre dans cette société était la hauteur de la barrière de langage; du fait de leur compréhension limité des langues des hommes, les animaux ne se retrouvaient pas exposés à toute l’ampleur des viles intrigues de leur compagnons humains. Fenrir ayant été coupé de ce monde à l'âge de sept ans prouvait que la réciproque était vraie : il avait conservé la droiture et l’honnêteté que chaque enfant possédait.  
Mime se surprit à envier la situation du jeune meneur un instant : lui avait pu développer un esprit réellement libre, insoumit à l'influence de ses camarades de classes, des professeurs, de ses voisins et autres proches, et surtout sans l'influence de ses parents.

Le musicien mit fin a ses divagations internes et porta son choix sur un morceau intitulé [NaudiR](https://youtu.be/jOkqJ92ETg0?t=22s). Certes, les difficultés d’interprétation liés à la texture ne s'en trouvaient pas amoindries, loin de là; cependant, contrairement à l’œuvre précédente, le jeune homme se sentait en mesure de rester fidèle à la structure générale du morceau en improvisant une introduction dramatique avec les moyens du bord- le reste de la chanson était centré sur la lyre.  
Décidé, le rouquin changea ses pianotements distrait en une cadence assurée. Très vite, il l'enrichit d'un rythme joué sur les côtés boisés du tambour et d'accords sur la lyre, fredonnant la mélodie pour compléter le tout. Il capta immédiatement l'attention de l'assistance.

Lors qu'il s'interrompit après l'introduction, le musicien sentit tous les yeux tournés vers lui, pendus à ses moindres gestes, et en particulier ceux de Fenrir qui semblait sur le point d'ouvrir un cadeau de Noël; s'il avait du le décrire à ce moment Mime n'aurait pas d'autres mots que "un enfant de huit ans prisonier du corps d'un jeune homme dans sa vingtaine".  
Mime laissa le tambour de côté pour empoigner sa lyre avant de continuer son interprétation, se sentant finalement plus à l'aise au contact direct avec les cordes. En pinçant le premier accord, le jeune homme se promit d'observer discrètement son camarade tout au long de sa performance - le musicien voulait mesurer et comprendre sa fascination pour la musique. Mime en était d'autant plus curieux que Fenrir avait essentiellement rejeté son humanité et avait vécu isolé de leur société la majeur partie de sa vie; par conséquent, il était "pur" des préconceptions et préjudices, effets de groupe et influences de génération tous ceux qu'il avait rencontrés jusque là -lui-même inclus- avait assimilés. Comment cela se transposait-il dans son approche de la musique ? Que pouvait-il bien qualifier de musique ? Quel genre de musique pouvait-il bien considérer comme "normale" ? Quel genre de musique considérait-il comme assonante ou absurde ? D’expérience le musicien savait que certain animaux appréciaient la musique tandis que d'autres y semblaient complètement indifférent : serait-il en mesure d'en comprendre la raison grâce à Fenrir ? Serait-il en mesure de créer de la musique qui le rapprocherait plus de son publique préféré ? Se pourrait-il qu'il découvre de nouveaux éléments à apporter à l’éternel débat sur la nature de l'art ?  
Pour le moment, l'unique certitude était l’enthousiasme constant et ingénu que le jeune meneur affichait tout au long des interprétations successives des chansons de Wardruna ...

***

Après que le silence fut retombé sur la clairière, dissipant les rémanents de l’atmosphère crée par le morceau, Mime tenta sa chance :  
\- Dis-moi : que sais-tu de la musique ?  
\- Pas beaucoup, répondit Fenrir. Je me souviens que ma mère avait une très belle voix. Elle chantait très souvent pour m'endormir. Dès fois durant le jour aussi mais ...  
Le jeune meneur fronça les sourcils.  
\- Je crois qu'elle savait jouer du ... arf, comment s'appelle le gros truc tout noir ?  
\- Le piano ?  
\- Quelque chose comme ça oui ... Mais enfin, c’était il y a très longtemps.  
Ils restèrent silencieux un moment; Mime ne savait pas si son camarade avait besoin d'un moment de deuil ou non. Cependant, ce dernier reprit très vite la parole :  
\- Oh mais : Thor écoute de la musique !  
\- Génial ! Quelle genre de musique écoute-t-il ?  
Le guerrier de l'Aliot s'interrompit pour afficher son meilleur sourire avant de répondre :  
\- Thor dit que ça s’appelle le "métal".  
\- Chouette ... donc tu en sais des choses !  
Le musicien se retrouva désorienté au milieu d'une conversation qu'il avait lui même initié. En dépit de sa soif de connaissances, il doutait de la nature des résultats qu'il espérait en tirer, et, comme il s’était avéré, ils avaient hasardé dans un sujet qui ne lui était pas familier.  
Fenrir de son côté semblait avide de partager son expérience musicale :  
\- L'autre jour on a écouté un groupe bizarre ... Amm ... Attends attends hein je vais m'en souvenir ... Apaco ... Acopo-non.- Apocalyptica ?  
\- Oui ! C'est ça ! Tu les connais aussi ?  
\- D'une manière générale. Ils sont plutôt connus, et étant donnée qu'ils jouent sur des violoncelles ma curiosité en a été piquée.  
\- Oh tu peux jouer une de leur chanson alors ?? J'ai vraiment beaucoup aimé certaines.  
\- Désole, je ne connais pas vraiment leur répertoire ...  
Son camarade d'armes sembla confus.  
\- Mais ... Thor dit qu'ils jouent des chansons très connues, juste qu'elles sont sur des différents instruments. Tu peux pas faire ça ?  
\- Oui, mais pas comme eux : le métal, ce n'est pas vraiment ma tasse de thé, déclara Mime.  
\- Ahhhh ... ok je suppose que j'aurais du l'savoir.  
Lorsqu'il eut finit de parler le jeune meneur pencha sa tête tandis que son regard dériva sur sa droite.  
\- Tu aurais du savoir quoi exactement ?  
\- Que tu n'aimes pas le métal. C'est un truc qui passe mieux avec, genre, Thor. C'est rapide et fort et dure ...  
Le jeune homme stoppa net, son regard fixé sur Fenrir.  
\- ... quand il me montre des photo des musiciens ils ne ressemblent pas du tout aux humains que je vois au palais de Hilda ou à toi. Ils n'ont pas l'aire de passer beaucoup de temps à ... au coiffeur ... ou dans les magasins ... ou ch'é pas quoi d'autre. Toi au contraire, t'as l'aire d'un humain très-  
\- Si tu avais l'intention de dire "gay" ou "chochotte", interrompit Mime, je vais prendre un grand plaisir à t'étrangler.  
Fenrir se figea au milieu de sa phrase, probablement inconscient de sa bouche grand ouverte.  
\- Et pour ton information je connais pleins de filles qui aime le métal, certaines étant très "féminines", princesses et maquillage. Ça n'as vraiment rien a avoir avec le goût en musique.  
En réalité, la seule référence que Mime possédait en la matière était une camarade de classe de ses jours de conservatoire qui en plus d’être la meilleure harpiste de leur cycle avait fondé un certain groupe de métal. Certes, il lui manquait les statistiques solides qui découlent d'une vie sociale plus active, mais pour ce que cela valait il avait assisté à un concert de ladite camarade une fois et y avait vu des filles avec des styles variés.  
En tout les cas le guerrier de Benetnach ne s'opposait jamais à un peu de lutte du par le feu. En aucun cas il ne doutait de l'existence de ces personnes; le fait qu'il n'en connaissait pas personnellement ne signifiait rien. Aussi, tant qu'il restait conscient d’être entrain de trépasser la frontière entre le vrai et le faux, il pouvait bien s'autoriser une petite entorse à la règle de temps en temps ... Fracasser les préjudices de merde des gens en valait juste tellement la peine.  
\- J'allais dire civilisé, déclara Fenrir. Tu es un humain très ... euu, genre de la ville quoi. Tu aime les trucs délicats ou raffinés ou, genre, sophistiqués. C'est pour ça que je pensais c’est logique que tu n'aimes pas le métal.  
Cette fois, c’était au tour du jeune homme d'en être bouche bée, ou du moins au sens figuré, Mime ayant trop la maîtrise de ses expressions pour ne pas rester impassible devant la surprise. Il aurait du se douter qu'une personne isolée de leur société depuis sa plus tendre enfance n'afficherait pas les mêmes préjudices que ceux l'ayant moqué toute sa vie pour son apparence et comportement "de fille".  
\- Cela n'a toujours pas vraiment de lien avec la fait que je n'aime pas le métal, répondit Mime sur un ton plus calme. Certain goûts n'ont tout simplement pas d'origines particulières liées à leur existence. Par exemple, il n'est pas rare de voir des personnes préférer le rouge au orange ou vice versa bien que ces deux couleurs soient très proches l'une de l'autre sur l'échelle chromatique. Parfois il n'y a pas d'autre explications que "parce que". Et nous ne devrions pas rejeter, ignorer ou nous mentir au sujet de ces goûts. Nous n'avons jamais besoin d'une "bonne" raison pour aimer ceci ou cela : tan que le goût ou l’activité en question ne nuit pas à autrui, le simple fait que nous préférons passer du temps sur ceci ou cela au détriment d'autres choses devrait être suffisent.  
Mime soupira.  
\- Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi certains s’entêtent si fort à se mêler des intérêts et passes-temps d'autrui. Je suis un homme et je peux agir comme je veux. Ce qui fend le cœur, c'est le nombre de gens qui se retrouvent à faire des choses qu'ils détestent ou a mentir sur leur goûts ou opinions. Tout ça parce que quelques imbéciles ont décidés qu'ils savent mieux que les autres, ou que les notions de "garçon" et "fille" devraient dicter ta personnalité et ton futur.  
Le silence tomba sur la clairière. Le jeune homme avait perdu de son habituel impeccable maîtrise de soi. Il sembla que les loups eurent senti le changement dans l’état du rouquin : celui qu'il avait soigné se leva et entreprit de lui lécher le visage. Mime retrouva son sourire.  
\- C'est important de rester fort et têtu dans ce contexte. Pour rester fidèles à nous-mêmes. Pour notre bonheur et pour le bien d'autrui, il conclut en caressant la louve.  
Fenrir resta silencieux très longtemps. Il sembla que le sujet de sa diatribe était devenu trop abstrait pour le guerrier à moitié sauvage ...  
\- Oouuuuuuuuuuuaaaais, articula-t-il finalement, l'air toujours confus. Tu veux dire que ... genre, je ne devrais pas aller vivre avec des humains si je ne veux pas ..?  
Le jeune homme s’étonna de cette interprétation de son petit discours; néanmoins, elle restait en effet fidèle a son message d'origine.  
\- Absolument. Si tu te sens plus heureux lorsque tu vis près de la meute, reste avec eux. Et je ne vais pas dire que tu as été "domestiqué" ou autre parce que tu aimes aussi passer du temps avec Thor.  
\- Vraiment ?  
Lejeune meneur rayonna.  
\- Ça ne veux vraiment pas dire que mon destin est dans une ville ou comme ça ? Ou que je ne peux pas échapper à ma vraie nature ?  
\- Non, vraiment pas. Est-ce que les loups ne quittent pas leurs meutes pour visiter des amis dans d'autres meutes de temps en temps ?  
Fenrir prit ce commentaire à cœur.  
\- Donc, je peux visiter Thor et quand même ne pas faire partie des sociétés humaines ?  
\- Tout à fait, Mime sourit.  
\- Super ! J'aime visiter Thor ... Et certains trucs que les humains font .... comme la musique.  
Le rose de ses joues s'intensifia, mais c'est avec une assurance renouvelée que le jeune meneur demanda :  
\- Toi aussi ... j'aimerai bien te visiter dès fois ...  
Après toutes les fois où son camarade l'avait prit au dépourvu au cours de cette soirée, le musicien s'en trouva grandement satisfait d'avoir deviné au moins ce fait juste.  
\- Je te demanderai juste de ne plus m'apporter de carcasses d'animaux, s'il te plaît. J'aime mes repas traités chimiquement et cuisinés en tan qu’être humain délicat et sensible que je suis, plaisanta-t-il.  
Lorsque le rire du guerrier de l'Aliot eut finit de résonner dans la clairière, et que sa "patiente" se fut levée pour aller inciter ses amis à jouer, Mime posa enfin la question :  
\- Voudrais-tu que je te montre comment jouer de la musique ?  
Fenrir hocha frénétiquement la tête. Le jeune homme lui apprit alors le nom de chaque corde de sa lyre et les différentes façons de pincer celles-ci. Le jeune meneur se trouva être un élève incroyablement patient qui s'appliqua à suivre les instructions de l'harpiste, et cela malgré son manque total d’expérience musicales. Cependant, soucieux de ne pas laisser son camarade se lasser -ou pire, se frustrer- de ses capacités de débutant, après que Fenrir eut réussit de jouer "joyeux anniversaire" deux fois à la suite, Mime lui tendit sa percussion et déclara :  
\- Essayons de jouer une chanson ensemble !

[Bien plus tard](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zjmu6ufn8iU), dans la même clairière entourée d'arbres gelées emmitouflés dans leurs manteaux de neige, et malgré la chute considérable de température, les voix de deux jeunes hommes emplirent l'air une nouvelle fois, suivit par le sons de percussions et d'une lyre, interprétant les mélodies d'un énième chanson de Wardruna, emportées ensuite par les vents dans les profondeurs de la nuit éternelle d'Asgard.


End file.
